The invention relates to a frame for a vehicle sliding roof or a sliding and lifting roof which is provided in a roof opening of a fixed roof surface. More particularly, the invention relates to such a frame which has two transversely spaced metal side parts extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, a front part, and at least one cross member; wherein the side parts guide pressure resistant drive cables which move guide members for a cover along the side parts and cooperate with a drive unit at the front; and the front part has corner areas as a transition to the side parts.
German Offenlegungsshrift 28 36 801 discloses a process for the assembly of an adjustable steel roof which provides that, prior to installation into the vehicle, the upper and lower parts of a front cable guide are connected into one unit, whereby pressure-resistant drive cables travel in a cable guide cooperating with a drive unit, by way of a crank at the front part of the unit. Subsequently, the lateral guide rails are connected with this unit via the drive cables. Such a procedure is intended for a sliding roof or a sliding and lifting roof where a preassembled unit is formed which can be incorporated into the vehicle at the appropriate time; for instance, at the assembly line The frame described here is a multi-component frame consisting of steel parts, comprising a front part, two side parts arranged at a distance from each other, and two cross members connecting the side parts. The upper and lower parts in the area of the front part define a cable guide channel in which the pressure-resistant drive cables travel. Furthermore, the front part comprises corner areas which serve as a transition to the longitudinal parts and are connected with them by welding, or the like The cable guides are disposed inside the roof opening, so that the dimensions of the opening area of this sliding roof or sliding and lifting roof are reduced by the multi-component frame. Also, the parts of the multi-component frame are made of metal so that the frame, weightwise, is heavy with a relatively tall height, which leads to diminished head room when it is mounted into a vehicle. Additionally, a spring clamp is provided in the front part for reducing the wear on the moving pressure-resistant drive cables. Still further, separate water-conducting panels are disposed at the frame parts. Installation of such a multi-component frame is both time consuming and cost intensive.
German Offenlegungsschrift 34 19 901 discloses an assembly for sliding roofs, particularly for top-mounted roofs, which is constituted by a frame which can be attached to a fixed roof surface and has a multi-component design. The longitudinal parts thereof form guide rail parts made of light metal extruded profile material. The other parts of this multi-component frame-like assembly are sheet metal parts.
German Offenlegungsschrift 35 25 320 discloses a sliding roof module for motor vehicles, designed in a flat manner, consisting of a completely preassembled unit. The longitudinal parts of the module which serve as guide channels are formed as cut outs in a continuous profile material and are connected by way of transversely extending sheet metal formed parts. The guide channels or the longitudinal parts, respectively, are connected with at least one of the sheet metal formed parts by way of a plug and joint connection, or are connected by adhesive. This joint or adhesive connection is additionally secured by spot welding, riveting, screws, or flanged portions, for example. The sliding roof module can be adapted to various roof sizes of vehicles rather cost-effectively, whereby the profile material of the guide channels, preferably, is a light metal extruded profile material.
However, the designs mentioned above essentially present the same difficulties as those discussed in connection with German Offenlegungsshrift 28 36 801.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,227 shows a frame assembly for a vehicle roof in which the frame is of a one-component design and is made of synthetic material. The synthetic material used is a compressed molded plate (SMC--sheet molded compound) which is brought into the desired form by compression molding.